Come with me
by darksideofdeath315
Summary: Taylor and Laura shoot their "love scenes". Was originally a one-shot but reviewer EmilyBeckett41319 made me want to continue on with the story. Love you all. Told from Laura's point of view. The summary sucks, the story is way better. However, it is possibly poorly written but I'm my own worst critic. Read for yourself.
1. Come with me

Staring at the script for the scene we were about to shoot, I knew that it was going to be the hardest scene I've ever had to do. It was only our second scene together but I knew keeping my hands off of Talyor was going to be impossible, good thing it's scripted for me to touch her however I pleased...except for one specific instruction: I have to make it look like my hand is in her underwear. How the hell am I supposed to do that without actually doing it?

Taylor was sitting beside me reading over the script as well.

"How are we going to make this look real?" I asked her, nervously chewing on my bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we could always do it but like you can flatten your hand against my hip bone so it looks real," she said. I swallowed thickly at the suggestion, my mouth felt dry.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Laura, I already told you, I trust you. You can touch me wherever you want."

I felt my heart race at this. Surely she couldn't mean wherever. I'd love to let my hands roam wherever they wanted but she's probably not "like that."

"Alright, girls are you ready to shoot this scene?" We both mumbled our agreements and took our places on set.

The music started playing, the cameras started rolling, but all I could focus on was the way Taylor's hips swayed to the beat. I tried to pretend like I was reading for a second then I put the book down and focused all my attention on her.

"Come here," I commanded, beckoning her with my finger, my voice raspier than usual. I watched as she made her way around to the bed post.

"Are you going to miss me?" Her voice flowed over me like silk.

"Yes," I said watching her sway sexily, "too much."

"Come with me," I turned off the music with the remote.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm serious, come with me, I'll buy you a plane ticket," my voice was still extra rough as I made my way over to her.

"I'll have to give notice." Her voice sounded struggled as I began to place soft kisses on her neck. I giggled and pulled back.

"You're a fucking waitress, you don't have to give notice. Come with me," I slid my hand into the waistband of her underwear and flattened it against her hip like she'd said. I started kissing her neck again and her hips moved slightly, my hand was now against her shaved mound. She didn't miss a beat delivering her next line though.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"Mmm, I hope so," I said stretching up to kiss her. Her mouth felt like velvet against mine. She started swaying to the beat again causing my hand to slip lower to her clit. My fingers by reflex began to make slow circles. She gasped but continued on like nothing was happening.

"You know what I mean."

"You don't have to do anything. Just keep me company. Come on, come with me," at this my fingers slid back and I slipped two of them inside her. Goddess she was wet. I had to force myself to repress a moan at the feel of her walls tightening around me.

"I want you to come," I curled my fingers against her gspot, "and I want you to cum." She was riding my fingers now, she was close I could feel her shuddering. I ran my thumb across her clit at the exact moment I pressed against her gspot.

"Yes, is that a yes?" I said just as she came.

"Yes," she breathed out shakily. I took my fingers slowly out of her and kissed her neck until they yelled "cut." I flushed when I remembered that we were still on set, but she just threw me a wink and went to get ready for her next scene.


	2. Dream on

Sitting on the couch in my trailer, I played back what happened with the flashback scene over and over in my head. We had been shooting all day and my mind just wasn't in it. I was still stuck on the way Taylor felt wrapped around my fingers, and she just acted completely normal, like nothing had happened at all. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Natasha was in my trailer until she spoke to me.

"Yo, space cadet. Anybody home?"

"Oh, hey Tash," my voice sounded distanced even to me.

"Alright, buttercup," she picked my legs up and sat down then draped them over her lap, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Bullshit, you've been walking around like a zombie all day. What in the hell are you thinking about?"

"Okay, so there's this girl that I kinda sorta like..."

"Holy shit L! You have a crush and not just meaningless sex? That's huge babe!"

"Shut up! I don't even think she likes me back. We had sex once and now she's acting like it never happened."

"Maybe she is waiting on you to make the next move."

"Yeah, maybe, thanks Tash."

"Anytime babe," she slapped my knee and pushed my legs off of her, "I've got a scene to shoot and then we're all going out for drinks to celebrate the first episode being done. Be ready to go in a few hours."

Once again I was alone with my thoughts. I was sitting with my knees curled up to my chest just thinking about my day when Taylor opens my trailer door. Without saying anything she comes in and locks the door behind her.

"What are yo-" I was cut off by her lips pressed hard against mine. Her tongue begging my bottom lip for entry, which I more than willingly relented. Taylor tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. My hands immediately gripped her waist. Her body felt so good in my hands. I scraped my nails down her side eliciting a beautiful breathy moan from those soft lips of hers. I gasped when I felt her teeth mark my neck and she began sucking. I moaned out her name squeezing her ass tightly as she started to grind down into me.

"Laura," her voice rushed into my ear on a breath.

"Laura," this time louder. Shaking my head I opened my eyes to look up into Taylor's bright baby blues. I must have fallen asleep waiting on Tash.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she smirked down at me, holding her hand out to help pull me up. I took her hand and blushed because of my dream.

"Sorry," I said, my voice gravelly from sleep.

"It's okay, we're leaving for the bar now though so come on." I silently followed her out to the parking lot and drove with the rest of the cast and crew to the bar. This day truly needed to end with a drink.


	3. Leave Me Hanging (part 1)

I ordered a Bloody Mary almost immediately after I entered the bar. Everyone else was already headed for the private VIP room in the back of the club. Piper had gone all out to celebrate the turning of her book into a tv series.

I felt a distinctly feminine body press against me from behind as I stood waiting for my drink. I just wanted to lose myself tonight and forget about Taylor, so I pressed back against her. Only too late did I notice the faint traces of vanilla and nutmeg that is so uniquely Taylor.

"Hi," she whispered hotly in my ear, "I have a very important question to ask you later." She ended with a sharp nip to my earlobe before separating from me completely. She disappeared leaving the distinct scent that is purely Taylor, behind in her wake.

I really needed to get the thoughts of how Taylor felt around my fingers, when I made her cum, out of my mind. I tossed back my drink and headed for the VIP room. The music was blaring and half the cast was already drunk. The sea of dancing bodies seemed more inviting than drunk coworkers so I opted for the better of the two.

Staying toward the outskirts of the dance floor, I watched drunk girls and clumsy guys do what they thought was 'dancing'. I wasn't much in the mood to dance myself so I stood there knocking back drinks and watching as more of my cast mates joined the drunken college kids.

"Alright, L you're depressing me come dance," Natasha said as she drug me onto the dance floor.

It wasn't long before I was really getting into the music. My body swayed and undulated to the beat. I had somehow lost Tasha in the crowd but I was drunk enough to dance alone.

"A girl as pretty as you should never have to dance alone," a voice said from behind me.

I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I shuddered with desire as Taylor pressed against my back. A song with heavy bass came on at that exact moment and she began to grind against me. I could barely help the way my body reacted. We seemed to be connected as I ground back against her.

We danced like that for several songs before she spun me around and ground against my front. I was extremely turned on from all the attention she was giving me. I wanted to tease her as much as she had teased me. Maybe bring her to the brink of an orgasm and just walk off.

She leaned up and took my earlobe into her teeth gently biting and sending an electric pulse straight to my core.

"So, I still have a question to ask you but I want to ask you in private," she hushed into my ear.

"So where do you want to go," I breathed out.


	4. Leave Me Hanging (part 2)

**Author's Note:** _So I suppose I've kept you all waiting long enough. Hehe. I'm sorry, I really am. Your reviews mean the world to me. Thanks for your support._

"The VIP room is nearly empty, let's go to a booth in the back corner," she said leading me by my hand. We slid into the dimly lit booth, where we were mostly secluded from the room.

"Okay, so I lied it's not that important, I'm just curious," Taylor half whispered. She placed her hand on my skinny jean clad thigh.

"Curious about what," I swallowed as her fingers started drawing patterns on my leg.

"Well, earlier when I woke you up, you seemed to be having a pretty good dream." She added her nails into the mix.

"Hey, what's up? You bitches look lonely," Natasha said sliding in the booth across from us and flagged the waitress for a beer.

"Oh, nothing just talking about our day on set and such," Taylor lied easily as she inched higher with her patterns. I held back a moan when she dipped down to my inner thigh.

"Cool, so how'd you like your first day shooting," Natasha asked us.

"It was really fun, I think this show is going to take off," I jumped in trying to distract myself from the growing warmth at my core.

"I think so too," Taylor said giving my leg a gentle squeeze. She then removed her hand completely but my body was still buzzing with energy. We talked for a while with Natasha and I tried to stay focused on the conversation but I kept getting distracted by the way Taylor would slowly lick her lip before biting it. When Natasha was up getting drinks Taylor leaned over and whispered in my ear, "you're staring."

"Oh, and I still have that question about your dream," she took my ear lobe in between her teeth. I moaned at the feel, but soon enough it was over and my mind was wandering to what her question could be.

When Natasha returned we downed our drinks and then Taylor pulled us out on the dance floor.


	5. Under The Shroud of Darkness

When Natasha returned we downed our drinks and then Taylor pulled us out on the dance floor.

The loud bass of the music vibrated my whole body and I couldn't help but start to dance. Emboldened by the alcohol I took Taylor by the hips and pulled her back against me, grinding into her from behind. My early arousal came back with a vengeance and I had to have her against me. My hands snaked around her body and pressed her hips back harder into mine.

The darkness of the club and the secluded corner that we were in mixed with the alcohol and my nerves went away as my hand moved under the waist band of Taylor's jeans. Her head was thrown back against my shoulder and I could hear her tiny moans and whimpers.

"Take me," she whispered into my ear. I couldn't stop now. My fingers slowly travelled down her smoothly shaven mound and found her clit. I traced slow circle around her bundle of nerves.

"Laura please," she begged. Her hips were practically following my every move. No one could tell what was going on, the darkness made for a perfect cover as I slid my fingers lower. Her wetness coated my fingers. I moaned at the feel as I slipped inside of her and her muscles clenched around me.

I thrust into her hard and slow. Her body reacted to my every move as she ground herself onto my fingers. Her back arched as I swiped my thumb across her clit keeping pressure on it. Taylor came hard soaking my already wet hand. I let her ride out the waves of pleasure before whispering in her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?"


	6. Now Where Were We

"Please," Taylor said taking my hand and leading me off the dance floor. She took us to the coat check and out onto the street. I watched her in awe as she led the way to her car, still holding firmly to my wrist. The way her body moved was like watching poetry come to life. The gentle sway of her hips coupled with the regal elegance of those toned legs, and the glorious swell of her ass was absolutely drool worthy.

"Are you going to stare at my ass all day, or are you going to come back to my place with me," Taylor chuckled, interrupting my drooling. I blushed at being caught.

"I...umm...I," I stuttered. The heat was rising to my cheeks the more Taylor looked at me.

"Come on," she laughed unlocking her car and walking to the driver's side, "get in."

The car ride was rather short. It seemed to only take around ten minutes. The whole way there I was on edge, Taylor's hand never once moved from the top of my thigh. I was sure she could feel the heat radiating off of me.

When Taylor put the car in park, in her driveway, she turned to me. The hand she had resting on my leg began to draw tiny patterns. I swallowed thickly every time her hand dipped dangerously close to my core.

"So, about that question I was going to ask you," Taylor smirked and paused her drawing to give my inner thigh a squeeze and increasing my desire tenfold.


	7. Common Dreams

**Author's Note: ****_I know you guys wanted longer chapters but I literally write these right before I post them. I'm sorry that they are short but I'm really glad that you guys love this story so much._**

A-ab-bout my dream?" I couldn't focus.

"Yeah, about your dream," she leaned over and whispered into my ear, her hand dipping dangerously close to my center. Goddess her voice was doing things to me. I could feel myself getting wetter as the warmth of her words graced my ear.

"So," Taylor said, pulling back and resuming her drawing on my leg, "here's the deal. We go in, only after you tell me what your dream was about."

"Why do you want to know what my dream was about?" I was blushing hard now. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed, especially given what we had just done in the club, but there was something about letting her into my dreams that was like laying my private fantasies out in the open.

"Well, for starters," Taylor whispered, leaning in and ghosting her lips over my own before continuing, "you were moaning my name."

"I what?!" I was panicking now. She heard me moan her name while I was having a wet dream about her. Oh my goddess this wasn't happening. I looked away absolutely mortified. Taylor let out a laugh and reached out to turn my face towards her.

"Awe, babe it was kind of hot," she said before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "come on, let's go inside."

I was still blushing as I followed Taylor into her house. Immediately after entering her home I was overwhelmed by the scent that is uniquely Taylor. I inhaled deeply, her scent instantly calming me. Before I knew what was happening, she gently took my wrist and pulled me towards her kitchen.

I watched as she pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses from the cupboards. Each of her movements were captivating, she was so fluid with everything that she did. A full glass flashed in front of me, drawing me out of my lustful stare. I took the glass thankful for something to steel my nerves. This was not the way I'd envisioned the night going whenever I asked Taylor if she wanted to leave the bar. I had not expected to come across vulnerable, yet here I was, an open book as I followed her to the sitting room and carefully folded myself onto her couch.

"Sorry, I embarrassed you," Taylor said sipping from her glass.

"It's fine Tay, I just can't believe I said your name out loud."

"I can't believe it either, I always thought it would be the other way around." She winked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've had a few wet dreams about you."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, do you really think what happened in the studio today was an accident?"

"You mean you shifted your hips on purpose?" I was completely baffled. Taylor had actually dreamt about me.

"I was tired of admiring you from afar."

"Come here," I said reaching over and pulling Taylor closer to me, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entry.


	8. Now

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm sorry I took so long with this update. I know it's been killing you to know what happens. I'd like to dedicate this to one of my Twitter followers who recently had a birthday, so SchillingTeam, this is for you.**

I took Taylor into my arms deepening the kiss as I ran my fingers through her hair. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. She arched into me as I pulled her closer, I needed her as close as possible. I could feel the desire burning inside of me as she wound her arms around my neck and straddled my thighs. I ran my hands down to her waist, slightly dragging my nails over the thin cotton of her shirt causing a shiver to run through her. The heat of our continuous kiss was getting to me an I could feel my wetness growing. Growling I broke the kiss and started nipping my way down Taylor's neck as I dropped my hands lower, cupping her magnificent ass.

"Bedroom. Now," she painted as she ground down into me. I wasted no time as I picked her up from oour position and carried her into her room slamming the door behind me.


	9. Please

As soon as the door shut behind me I tossed Taylor on the bed and crawled up with her. I kissed my way up her body occasionally biting gently. My hands exploring her body everywhere but where she wanted me. When I reached her pulse point with my kisses, I grazed my teeth over the vein. At this Taylor let out a low growl that lit a fire deep inside me. I finally bit down and sucked on that sensitive area. Taylor's moan was hot enough to make my heart race.

"Please Laura," she begged me.

The breathy tone of her voice caused a tightening in my core. I kissed Taylor heatedly and our tongues battled for dominance.


	10. Don't Make Me Beg

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry that I have been taking so long to update, I promise that ratcheting to change. I would also like to address the fact that I make up the chapters right before I post them, so I'm sorry that some of you think this fic is "a joke" because the chapters are so short. Also this may suck._

I let my hands roam freely over her body, everywhere but where she wanted me most. Our kiss was heated and our tongues danced over one another. Each time my hand traveled close to her core, Taylor let out a breathy moan that caused my walls to tighten. Desire coursed through my veins as I kissed down her neck, nipping occasionally. I gently sucked one nipple into my mouth as I slowly entered her with a single digit. The breathy moan Taylor let out sent shivers down my spine. The way she squirmed and rolled her hips against my finger, her body writhing for more contact, set a slow burn inside me.

"Baby, please," Taylor whimpered.

"Please what," I whispered in her ear.

"Baaabbbyy," she whined.

"Tell me," I took her earlobe in between my teeth, gently biting.

"Don't make me beg," she gasped as I slid another finger inside her tight, wet, heat.


End file.
